Stop the pain
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Something bad happens to Sam and he's worried about talking to Dean, but the elder is more worried about him than anything and helps make him feel better


"Don't" Sam feebly tried to protest as the male pushed him against the wall, he could feel the bricks cutting into his skin, the brick making an imprint on his cheek.

"Shut up" The man growled, as he moved Sams hands above his head.

Sam could feel the blood starting to trickle down his arms as the man roughly pushed his pants down, exposing him to the cold November air.

"Please, don't" Sam said, crying out when he felt two fingers, press against his hole.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up. You can flaunt it all over town but can't take when someone gets sick of it you little slut?" The fingers were pulled away for a moment but came back slick and pushed into him.

"Please" Sam tried to pull away but the man had more muscle then he did. Sure he had fight training, but no way he was going to win. A fifteen year old against a god only knows how old biker wasn't going to end well in his favor.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled, stretching Sam too fast and too roughly.

Sam just sobbed, his cock twitching a little as the man accidentally pushed over his prostate, then stilled again. It wasn't any time at all before the man pulled his fingers out and the sound of his zipper filled the air. Why did Dean have to take that girl back to the motel, why did he have to give Sam some money and tell him to scram for a few. The press of the guys cock in him was painful, tears spilling down Sams cheeks as the guy set a grueling pace. He didn't even care about Sam getting off and that was fine enough for him, since the sooner it was over the sooner he could hopefully get away. The guys breath was coming out quicker and just a few more thrusts later he was coming, thankfully in the condom Sam didn't hear him put on. Pulling out the guy pulled Sams pants up and did them one handed, still holding Sams hands up above his head.

"Say good night sweet thing, maybe I'll see you again" And the guy hit Sams head off the wall and everything went black.

When Sam came to he was cold, sore, his head hurt something fierce and he wanted to cry. Looking at his watch he realized he had been out for over two hours and needed to get back to the motel. Getting up off the ground his legs wobbled under him, his ass feeling like it was on fire. Putting his fingers tentatively to his face there was crusted blood on the apple of his cheek along with some on the right side of his forehead. Making his way out of the alley his eyes flickered around to make sure there wasn't anybody around as he started limping out. His wrists burned a little and he could see at least two grape sized bruises on each one where the guy had held him. Spotting the motel he let out a small sigh of relief, brushing the tears that were silently falling off of his cheeks. Getting to the door he pressed his ear against it, nodding when all he heard was the low murmur of the tv. Opening the door he pushed it in, it giving a small creak as it opened.

"Sammy where the fuck have you… Sammy?" Dean started, jumping off the bed, stilling when Sam shut the door and turned around.

"Oh baby boy, what happened"

Sam shook his head and the tears that he had been trying to hold back started falling faster.

"Sammy, please, what happened?" Dean asked again, wrapping his arms around Sam, the younger burying his face in Deans shirt.

Hiccuping the story out, he felt Dean tense and hold him tighter, letting him cry.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Dean said pulling Sam towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked panicking a little as Dean reached for his shirt, the elders hands stilling immediately.

"Just trying to get you into the shower, wash the blood off" Dean said softly.

"Ok" Sam said shakily, letting Dean pull his shirt off, before dropping and helping him out of his shoes and socks.

When he got Sams pants off he let out a growl seeing the blood that was there as well.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Dean said, standing up and pulling the trembling Sam to him again.

"Wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, if I wouldn't have told you to scram just for a lousy blow job, you wouldn't be hurt"

Sam nodded a little wrapping his arms around Deans waist, holding onto him tightly.

"Do you want me to take those off or you?"

"I will don't, don't leave though"

"Wild hell hounds couldn't drag me away"

Sam nodded and slipped out of the boxers as Dean got the water started. Stepping in Sam hissed a little as the water washed over him, hitting a few sensitive areas.

"Need any help Sammy?"

"Please?" His voice sounded weak to his own ears.

Dean stripped down to his own boxers and stepped into the shower. Helping Sam get washed up, the younger standing there looking like a soaked puppy, Dean felt tears sting his eyes. Once he was clean Dean got them two towels and wrapped Sam up in one. Him in the other, tossing his wet boxers into the sink. It didn't take long to get them both into their pajamas.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight Sammy?" Dean asked softly into Sams drying hair, the smaller male not letting him go after they got dressed.

"Please?"

"You don't have to ask like that, anything you want from me you can have" Dean said, getting them situated in bed before turning off the light.

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Love me" Sam whispered.

"I do love you Sammy"

"No, Dean… love me" He whispered again, moving so his lips were no more than an inch away from Deans.

Deans eyes widened for a moment before he nodded a little, leaning in and pressing their lips together. It wasn't a deep kiss, just barely a kiss at all but Dean could already feel Sam start to relax against him.

"What else do you want Sammy?" Dean asked when he pulled away a few minutes later.

"Could you, I mean" Sam grabbed Deans wrist and pulled his hand around to his ass.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"No just" Sam took a deep breath. "Touch me, make it not hurt"

"Sammy"

"Please De" With his eyes starting to adjust to the dark he saw the panic and hurt in Sams eyes.

"Ok Sammy, ok" He whispered, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

Reaching behind him Dean dug in the drawer pulling out a half bottle of lube, before pulling Sam close.

"Are you sure Sammy?"

"Please" His voice was low.

"Ok, ok"

Popping the top Dean drizzled a little bit of it on his fingers, lifting Sams pants and boxers out of the way. Moving slowly giving Sam the time to stop him, he finally got to his hole running his finger over it softly. Sam let out a small hiss as his body seized up but nodded at Dean to keep going. Pressing in slightly Sam clings to him, shivering as he starts pushing in more.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Dean says softly as Sam shivers again.

"I will"

Tilting his head up Dean leans down and kisses Sam gently, his finger moving in more. By the time he has two fingers in Sam, Dean can feel his cock hard against his thigh.

"What else do you want baby boy?" Dean asked, hooking his finger up into Sams prostate.

"Just, just keep doing that" Sam shivered, clinging hard to Dean, his hips moving against Deans thigh.

"Ok Sammy" He whispered, kissing him again.

Moving almost relentlessly against his prostate, Dean nipped Sams bottom lip softly, Sam moaning. A few moves of his hips Later Sam stilled gasping out, his fingers digging into Deans side. Slipping his finger out made Sam whimper a little and cling to Dean more for a second.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked, cleaning his finger on Sams boxers before pulling his hand out.

"Yea, though I need to change again" He frowned a little.

"Yea, sleeping in come crusted boxers is no fun"

Sam slipped out of bed, hissing again as he pulled his pants and boxers off before getting new ones and putting them on. Getting back into bed he curled up against the side of Dean.

"We're going to have to do laundry tomorrow after I tell dad we're going to another town" Dean said, kissing the top of Sams head.

"A new town?"

"I'm not letting any possibility of that guy getting you again" Dean said, holding Sam close.

"Yea"

A few minutes of silence later Sam looked up at Dean. "Hey De?"

"Yea Sammy?"

"Can we uh, do that again sometime?"

Dean bit his lip trying to get rid of the 'he's your brother' voice and listen to the 'do anything for Sammy' one.

"If you really want to, we'll talk more in the morning"

"Ok Dean, I love you" He said, moving up and giving Dean a kiss.

"Love you too Sammy" Dean said, kissing him back.


End file.
